Methods are known by which essential oils or alcohol aqueous solutions containing aroma components such as fruits or fruit peels are produced through distillation. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for producing distilled alcoholic beverages characterized in that the peels of fruits of citrus or apples in their raw form are immersed in alcohol and distilled under reduced pressure. Patent Document 2 discloses that efficient production of essential oils or floral water is possible by treating the lees of squeezed citrus juice with enzymes such as cellulase or pectinase and then performing distillation under reduced pressure.
As regards distillation, Patent Document 3 discloses a method of performing the same with part of the resulting liquid distillate being refluxed.